General
General This Talent skill is all about general abilities, which provide unique bonusses in certain situations. for every Level the character may take on of the following abilities. Once he got Level 4, he may get more by paying 1 Skillpoint. Codebreaking: Ability Rest/Energy Level 1: The character can code one pagein one hour or try to decode a known code it in double time. Level 2: The character can try to decipher an unknown code. it will take 1 phase per sentence, a generalcheck is neccessary after each sentence. Stufe 3: codebreaking takes only half the time. familiar darkness passiv Level 1: all mali for darkness and bad view are only half Level 2: all mali are reduce by 75%. Level 3: The character doubles his Reflex for Sneakchecks and Psyche for Charismachecks for intimidate in Darkness. Melee with ranged weapons passiv Level 1: ranged Weapons do not have a minum range anymore. reload still takes one easy action in melee. Level 2: in melee the character gets +10 to hit with his ranged weapons. Level 3: the character can shoot at the target even when he is in defensiv. Cooking Ability Rest/Energy to cook takes some time between 1D6 turns to 3D4 phases. Level 1: The prepared food restores double of the normal Rest. Level 2: it does not have the 75% restriction and can restore 100% Rest. The cook may poison the food an it is hard to notice the poison. Level 3: The food ist 100% longer eatable. Armor, Clothes passiv Only applys, if all the armor the character is wearing is clothes. Level 1: the character gets a +10 Inititaive bonus Level 2: +10 to Charisma Level 3: all costs are reduced by 25% to a minimum of 1 per turn/Phase Armor, Leather passiv Only applys, if all the armor worn is Leather or clothes Level 1: +25% bonus on dodge bonus granted. Level 2: reduces the dodge penalty by 25% Level 3: -50% weight for worn leather armors. Armor, Metal passiv Only Applys, if only metal and clothes armors are worn Level 1: +5 points Armor on every metal armor piece worn Level 2: reduces all taken damage on the armor by 2, minimum damage is still 2 Level 3: 25% more armor points for every metal armor piece worn. Armor, full metal passiv Only applys, if only full metal or clothes armor is worn Level 1: absorbs +1 damage Level 2: absorbs +2 damage Level 3: absorbs +3 damage pretend to be dead Ability rest/Energy its hard to belive, if the character did not take damage this turn or he uses some gimicks. he may not do actions as long he pretends to be dead. Level 1: Others belive his death and they may make a Attentioncheck every 5 Rounds. Level 2: Others belive his death and the may make a Attentioncheck every phase and they have to compare Attention vs the characters generalcheck when they loot or search him. Level 3: The charachter may do a easy action each turn. Others might get an Attentioncheck or this might pretend to be dead. Dance Ability Rest/Energy Level 1: The character can dance Level 2: The character can do partners dance and the partner may use the character Generalchecks. Music Level 1:The character gets his Musicskill as a bonus. Level 3: The character may use his dancemoves in a fight. if he is defensiv,he gets +30 on dodge (and he might get his acrobaticsbonus as well)